Marvel Heroes (2016 game)
Marvel Heroes is a video game for the XBox One and PlayStation 4. Plot The Collector has captured all the Marvel superheroes by shrinking them and freezing them. However, a meteor passes by and the fall back down to Earth. He tries to retrieve them by going back down, but he ends up being trapped by Loki along with all the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. inside of a mirror universe. Loki accidentally leaves his scepter on Earth before going back to Asgard. The player must put the Marvel Hero Action Figures on Loki's Scepter to teleport into the Mirror Universe and save S.H.I.E.L.D. Hero Action Figures Starter Pack *Captain America **Power: Can use shield as boomerang, can duck behind invincible shield but cannot move *Spider-Man **Power: Can shoot webs at enemies or swing, can climb walls, has fast reflexes *Wolverine **Power: 1/5 of health regenerates after defeating an enemy, can scratch enemies with claws *Loki's Scepter Asgard Pack *Thor **Power: Can electrocute enemies, can throw Mjolnir at enemies, can fly with Mjolnir *Sif **Power: Fast reflexes, can duck behind invincible shield but cannot move, attacks with sword *Odin **Power: Superhuman strength, stamina, and durability Gamma Pack *Hulk **Power: Extreme superhuman strength, can turn into Bruce Banner *She-Hulk **Power: Superhuman strength and speed *Skaar **Power: Superhuman strength, attacks with sword Iron Pack *Iron Man **Power: Can fly, blasts enemies, armor *War Machine **Power: Can use shoulder cannons to shoot enemies, can fly, heavy armor *Iron Patriot **Power: Can fly, shoots heat-seeking missiles, armor Fantastic Pack *Mister Fantastic **Power: Acrobatic abilities, can become tall and thin *Invisible Woman **Power: Can temporarily turn invisible and enemies will not attack her, punches *Human Torch **Power: Can fly, shoots fire from hands *The Thing **Power: Extreme superhuman strength, can withstand outrageous heat, smashes enemies Black Pack *Black Spider-Man **Power: Can shoot venom temporarily turning enemies into minions, can web-sling, fast reflexes *Black Widow **Power: Can shoot at enemies, fast reflexes *Black Panther **Power: Fast reflexes, can scratch enemies, acrobatic abilities Howling Pack *Werewolf by Night **Power: Superhuman strength, can scratch enemies, restores 1/8 of health after defeating enemies *Man-Thing **Power: Can grab enemies with "tentacles," grows larger when touching liquid *Frankenstein's Monster **Power: Extreme superhuman strength, smashes enemies, body parts can come apart Special Pack I *Orange/Black Wolverine **Power: See Wolverine, 1/3 health is restored instead of 1/5 *Classic Shield Captain America **Power: See Captain America, stronger shield *Red Hulk **Power: See Hulk, fast reflexes, cannot turn into Bruce Banner *Jean Grey **Power: Creating fire, telekinesis, can resurrect from death one time per level Special Pack II *Heartbreaker Armor Iron Man **See Iron Man, can shoot wide or narrow beams *Cinematic Universe Thor **Power: See Thor, Mjolnir acts like boomerang *Blue Flame Human Torch **Power: See Human Torch, flames are hotter *Colossus **Power: Can turn into organic steel granting him superhuman strength, stamina and durability Special Pack III *Red She-Hulk **Power: See She-Hulk, fast reflexes *Armored Black Panther **Power: See Black Panther, armor *Giant-Man **Power: See Ant-Man, can also grow *Cyclops **Power: Optic blasts Single Figures *The Amazing Bag-Man **Power: See Spider-Man, can make enemies attack other enemies *Werewolf by Night (also in Howling Pack) *Man-Thing (also in Howling Pack) *Frankenstein's Monster (also in Howling Pack) *Ant-Man **Power: Shrinking Worlds #Mirror New York #Mirror Asgard #Mirror Helicarrier #Mirror Skrull Galaxy #Mirror Baxter Plaza #Mirror Midtown High #Mirror Wakanda #Mirror Black Galaxy #Mirror Outer Space Trivia *This is the second game to be called Marvel Heroes. Category:Games